


Times ruin

by twoheartsx



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, SuzaLulu - Freeform, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku and Lelouch are trapped and with Lelouch's desire for blood growing ever stronger and the only source of blood is his best friend what will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times ruin

**Author's Note:**

> A little mini thing I wrote because I was bored and deiced I really liked it and so here it is. I posted this because I really felt like it was okay or pretty good. You guys let me know what you think.

Lelouchs throat burned, it felt like flames had been lit in it. He was so thirsty. He could smell the blood, hear the heart beat of his lover and friend, Suzaku Kururugi. The urge was so strong. He needed to feed. He bit his own lip, looking over at Suzaku. The brown haired male had been trying to figure a way out. It seemed useless. The ones who had trapped them, made Lelouch like this. They didn't want their little, experiments, out and running free. Suzaku crawled over to Lelouch, sitting next to him. Lelouch flinched. Suzaku was so close, the smell of the boys blood, his heart beat; it was all so close. Lelouch felt himself losing control. Suzaku hugged Lelouch closed, placing the violet eyed boys head in the crook of his neck. "Just feed Lelouch. I can't stand to see you suffer" Lelouch's eyes widened at suzakus words. He couldn't. If he did then Suzaku. He dug his nails into his own palm. He felt Suzaku pull him closer. "Please Lelouch or we are both going to die. We have to get out to help Nunnally. To save the others." Lelouch nodded his head, tears of Crimson falling down his pale face. Lelouch kissed Suzaku's neck. 

"I love you." He softly whispered, sinking his fangs into Suzaku's neck. He heard a gasp escape his lover/best friend. The gasp turned into a moan as Suzaku relaxed and gave into Lelouch. Lelouch found the green eyed male tasted amazingly good. He was sweet and yet kind of sour. He pulled away, knowing if he took too much Suzaku would die. He stood up. "I'll be back Suzaku." Lelouch said, running toward the bars breaking them down. 

Lelouch woke later, finding himself in an unfamiliar room. He sat straight up, seeing C.C. Entering the room. "C.C. Where am I?" Lelouch asked. His throat felt a bit dry. He noticed in his green haired friends hand was a glass of dark liquid. Lelouch figured it was blood. She headed it to him and he quickly downed it, waiting for the young women's response. 

"You are back at the hotel." She said, sitting on the bed. Lelouch looked around. 

"Where is Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, looking nervous. C.C. Frowned. 

"I'll take you to him." She said. Lelouch nodded his head. He stood up on shaking legs, following her. He had a bad feeling. C.C took him to a room a few doors down. She opened the door and led him inside. Once inside his eyes widened. His best friend, no, lover lied on the bed. The bite on his neck looked infected. No, Lelouch knew it was. A vampire bite is venomous to humans. He walked over to Suzaku, seeing down his chest rose and fell in sharp, deep, struggled breaths. Lelouch felt tears come to his eyes. "What have I done?" He asked, shaking. 

"Saved his life." C.C said. Lelouch looked at her glaring. "If not for you infecting him he would have died. Your kidnappers poisoned him. You have saved suzakus life yet again." She said. Lelouch sighed, looking back at Suzaku. He ran his fingers along the others jawline. Sweat aligned his face, his whole body. His face was twisted in pain. Lelouch knew he was suffering. He also knew the witch was right. He saved Suzaku. Now he would never grow old, never get sick, never die. He knew Suzaku would want this anyways. They had talked about it back in the cell. If Lelouch suffers then Suzaku wanted to as well. They truly were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want I can write more to this. I have a few ideas for it including who kidnapped them and all, but it depends on if anyone wants to see anymore of this.


End file.
